


A Life Stained With Blood

by talesofsinsandmonsters



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, Zero Needs A Hug, fang kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsinsandmonsters/pseuds/talesofsinsandmonsters
Summary: "There isn't much that's officially known about the Blood Singers. We know that we're pretty rare. We know there used to be a lot more of us. We know our blood attracts all sorts of Vampires, that it's incredibly addictive, That it slows the descent into Level E even more greatly than the blood of a human. And we know that, if properly Bonded to a Vampire, said Vampire could possibly feed off only us for eternity. Even when not Bonded, a Vampire could go a much longer amount of time without needing to feed."We also know that there was an attempted coup by Level E's a long time ago and most of our kind were drained and killed in an attempt to enrage the Purebloods and Aristocrats. The loss of Bonded Blood Singers made them insane and the offending side was wiped out. The Madness, over time, abated, but only after much death and destruction. The Senate and Vampire Hunters came together and a law was passed that stated that whenever a new Blood Singer was found, they must be protected. That's why you're here, at Cross Academy!""You said that's what's 'officially' known about Blood Singers. What about unofficially?""You'll figure that out eventually."





	A Life Stained With Blood

_A little girl stood in the middle of a snow storm, mittened hands outstretched to catch the white flakes in her palms. The white littered her chocolate colored hair. She’d been out there for a while._

_‘It’s cold,’ she thought. A voice in her head murmured,_ **_Pure white snow._ ** _It only prompted her to wonder, ‘What is white? What is snow?’_

**_It is that which is not red._ **

_The little girl looked up to see a figure steadily approaching, a long coat billowing about him. ‘Something that is red...Is what?’_

_“Are you lost, little girl?” The man asked. His voice, deep and rumbling, carried easily over the frigid wind. A spark of some feeling, she didn’t know what, shot down her spine._

**_That is..._ ** _the voice in her head whispered urgently. The little girl’s eyes widened. The man’s teeth were pointed, and his eyes were glowing a bright shade of what she now knew was red._

_“Can I suck your blood?” He didn’t wait for an answer, rushing forward and grabbing the little girl by the head._

**_Beasts that suck human blood, who take human forms. That is..._ **

_“N-No!” She cried, closing her eyes tightly. There was a quiet cry of pain, and the man seized up, head shooting to the side._

_“A Singer...” he moaned, releasing the little girl, and taking a few steps towards a copse of trees where the delicious scent was coming from. In the next moment, a hand was plunged into his chest, and he erupted into sand._

_“You’re a disgrace to Vampires,” a new voice said._

**_...a Vampire._ **

_The little girl opened her eyes to see an incredibly beautiful boy standing there, his eyes the same red as the man’s, his teeth just as sharp. His arm was covered in blood up to the elbow, and the thick, crimson substance had splashed on his face. Another little girl, this one with hair the same color as the snow on the ground, and eyes as green as the trees she had been hiding in, came running out, the sleeve of her jacket torn, a small red stain forming._

_“Kaname!” She cried, crashing into him with enough force to make him stumble back. His clean hand came up to hold the back of her head._

_“Kaia-chan, are you alright? You’re bleeding.”_

_“Nevermind me!” Kaia punched him lightly in the stomach twice, before whirling in his grip. She looked at the brown haired, brown eyed girl with wide, concerned eyes. “What about her?!”_

_The statement finally made the boy’s eyes turn to the little girl, though he’d known the whole time she was there._

**_You must not get close to a Vampire._ **

_With Kaia tucked securely into his side, he stepped forward and reached out to the fallen girl. “Are you alright?”_

**_If you get close..._ ** _The girl reached out, taking his hand, staring into his eyes,_ **_Those eyes...will enslave you._ **

_With a gentle smile, Kaname pulled the little girl in close to Kaia, and in his grip, she felt...Safe._

* * *

 

“...And last but not least, these are the Gates to the Moon Dorm.” Kaia gestured with a wide sweep of her arm, to the intricate iron and heavy wood doors that led to the Moon Dorm. Already, a group of girls, ranging in ages, were gathering. “As you can see, the Night Class drums up a lot of attention from the Day Class ladies.”

“What for?” Ayuka Ogasawara asked, fiddling with the thick leather band of the bracelet on her wrist. The Cross Academy pendant dangling from the band caught in the dying daylight. She and her sister, Ayumi, had just been brought to the Academy, and Kaia had spent most of her day showing the new Singers around. As the Blood Singer of Lord Kaname, it was her duty.

In response to Ayuka’s question, Kaia smiled knowingly. “You’ll see, soon enough.” She glanced around, noticing more and more Day Class students arriving, boxing them in. The volume around them steadily increased with each new arrival. Kaia bit her lip and grabbed both twins by the wrist and dragged them to the front of the crowd.

“Do we have to be here for this?” Ayumi wondered, her golden eyes wide with a slight amount of terror. Her voice hardly carried. “These girls look like they could get violent at any moment.”

“Don’t worry. Kiryuu-kun won’t let things get that far. Ah!” They came out at the front of the crowd, where another girl with a leather bracelet on her wrist stood. Her arms were crossed and her eyes closed. Her long purple hair swayed in the slight breeze, despite being tied up in a ponytail. When Kaia’s shoulder bumped hers affectionately, she cracked open a single eye. “Hello, Mineko-chan!” She looked around and lowered her voice so the Day Class students couldn’t hear. “This is Ayuka and Ayumi Ogasawara, our newest Singers.”

“New Singers?” Mineko repeated, her other eye opening in her shock. Then a small smirk curved her lips. “This will certainly be interesting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She means,” A figure stepped out of the crowd, tugging a white and red armband on over her uniform sleeve, “that you’re two Unbonded, Un _c_ _laimed_ Blood Singers, and an entire class of Vampires is due to come through here any minute.” Behind her, the Day Class girls all began whispering and filed into a neat and orderly line. The first of the Disciplinary Committee had arrived.

“Sasagawa-senpai!” Ayumi greeted, eyes lighting up in recognition. This girl, this fellow Blood Singer, had been there this morning when Ayumi and her twin had been brought by a Vampire Hunter into the office of Kaien Cross. She bowed to the older girl immediately. Ayuka rolled her eyes, grabbing the back of her sister’s uniform and yanking her back up.

“You look like an idiot.”

“Y-Yuko-chan!”

A few cries suddenly went up from the more disorderly part of the crowd.

“Hey!”

“Don’t push!”

“What?!”

A girl had run to stand right in front of the Gate, doing her damndest to look intimidating. Unfortunately, she looked about as intimidating as a fruit fly.

“Okay, okay! Get back, get back! Day Class students aren’t allowed in, so just go on back to your dorms!”

“You just want to monopolize everyone in Night Class, don’t you Cross-san!” One girl protested.

“You may be the Headmaster’s daughter, but that’s not fair!” Another added. The girl jumped, then shook her head, sending her shoulder length brown hair flying.

“That’s not true! I’m from the Disciplinary Committee, so you better-”

She was cut off by loud squealing, “Kain-senpai! Please come out!” and the girls rushed forward, sending her back several feet.

And suddenly, like someone had flipped a switch in Fumiko Sasagawa, she surged forward, snapping, “Oi! Don’t you push Yuuki like that! Get back in the damn line!” Her words were accentuated by a loud whistle, and the wooden doors creaking open. Beside Fumiko, Yuuki stiffened and paled.

“Late again,” she whispered.

Fumiko, not taking her glaring eyes off of the lines of Day Class girls, placed her hands on her hips with a huff. “Well, that’s not your fault. It’s theirs.” She and Yuuki split, each taking a different line on either side of the walkway.

As always, Aidou Hanabusa was the first of the Night Class to come through the Gate.

“Good morning, ladies!” He sang, holding his textbooks up in the air. “I heard you!” He spotted Mineko in her usual spot, the middle front of the crowd on the right side. He approached her with a skip in his step, “Neko-chan! You’re as perky and cute as ever.”

Mineko’s eyes closed and she turned away from him, with a grumble of “Don’t call me Neko-chan. Honestly, I hate it.” Her pale cheeks were stained pink however. Aidou grinned and leaned forward, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“Your blood doesn’t lie, Neko-chan.”

The blush deepened, and Aidou left her with a secret kiss behind her ear. He noticed his fangirls glaring at his Singer, and decided to do something about it. “Hi!” I called, waving at them. The glares melted and his ears were assaulted with shrill squeals.

“Hanabusa...” Akatsuki Kain sighed, running a hand through his orange hair.

“Ah, she’ll be fine. You’re so stiff, Akatsuki...”

“Wild-senpai!”

“Kain-senpai!”

“Hm?” Kain glanced over at his fangirls, but it was Aidou who reciprocated. He held his hand out, in a gun shape, and gave a cry of “Bang!”

“Kya!” The girl fainted on the spot, and quickly Aidou found himself surrounded by girls that also wanted to be ‘shot’ as well.

“Oi!” Fumiko growled, going to break up the ruckus, only to be stopped with an affectionate hand on her head.  She looked up into emerald green eyes that shined brightly when they looked at her.

“Let’s wait for it to calm down, ne, Fumiko-chan?” Ichijou Takuma let his hand glide from her head, down the side of her face, and onto her shoulder, where he squeezed gently. “Thank you for standing guard.”

“O-Of course, Ichijou-sama.”

He closed his eyes with a sigh at the formal way she spoke in public, before squeezing her shoulder again, moving along.

A loud cry of “Kain-sama!” accompanied by the pounding of feet on the pavement announced the arrival of Cross Academy’s sixth and final Blood Singer, Kotori Chiba. There was a second-long pause in chatter as everyone watched her burst from the crowd, stopping in almost a full crouch, before launching herself into the air and onto the back of the tallest Night Class member.

Kain grunted with the soft impact of the tiny girl, a tiny smile lighting up his normally stoic features. He let Kotori stay on his back for a moment, before reaching back and grabbing her by the back of her uniform, dropping her flat on her feet. He eyed her fondly as she grinned back up at him.

“Good morning, Kain-sama!”

He nodded once, before putting one hand on his hip. “Kotori,” was all he had to say.

“I know, I know, ‘stop jumping from dangerous places and expecting me to catch you, Kotori.’ But I jumped from the ground this time, and Kain-sama catches me every time.”

“Stupid,” he muttered, but the look in his eyes softened the blow for the tiny, black haired female. She giggled and fell in line next to Mineko, bouncing slightly on her heels. Kaname Kuran approached Kaia, gently pressing his fingers to the sensitive skin on the inner part of her wrist.

“Kaia-chan,” he greeted, voice soft and calm as usual. Then he was gone, moving to help up a fallen Yuuki.

“What the _hell_ was that?” Ayuka demanded, almost harshly. Kaia chuckled.

“We are Blood Singers,” she explained softly, “and they are our Vampires. They don’t have to come say hi to us every night, but it’s certainly nice that they do.”

“Do the other girls not wonder why you’re allowed near the Night Class while they aren’t? Don’t they wonder why the Disciplinary Committee doesn’t stop you?” Ayumi wondered, bringing a hand up to her mouth in worry.

“Oh, all the time. They just assume we’re spoiled, and get special privileges because we’re friends with Yuuki and Fumiko. In reality, that bracelet you’re wearing on your wrist signifies to the Disciplinary Committee, and anyone else that’s aware of us, that we’re allowed to be near the Night Class, and if you get claimed, a drop of the Vampire’s blood on the pendant will announce to other Vampires that you’re off limits.”

“Uh-ohhh,” Kotori suddenly sang, a wide grin stretching on her youthful face. She nodded to something in the distance. Kaname’s wrist was in the grip of Zero Kiryuu, having been snatched away from Yuuki’s face. Behind Zero, Fumiko was flapping her arms wildly trying to get him to release the Pureblood. He did so with a growl. Kaname smirked and walked off.

“Honestly,” Kaia sighed, putting a hand on her hip. Another outcry of squeals rose up behind them, and the Blood Singers found themselves being pushed forward. Ayuka was the one who stumbled forward, crashing into a skinny, but deceptively strong chest. An arm wrapped around her waist and she heard a slow, deep inhale right next to her ear, followed by a pleasured groan. The figure, a Vampire with deep mahogany colored hair and eyes the color of the sky just before rain, pulled back.

“An Unclaimed Singer,” his voice was monotone, his entire face neutral, “what a surprise.”

“Shiki-kun, this is Ayuka Ogasawara. She and her sister have just joined us today.” Kaia informed.

Shiki’s arm was slowly unravelling from Ayuka’s waist. His eyes were fixed on Ayuka’s throat. “ _Two_ Singers? I see.”

“Oi!” Zero came from nowhere, shoving Shiki back a few steps, taking up Ayuka’s arm in a tight grip. “Unclaimed or not, keep your hands to yourself, unless you plan on staking that claim.”

“Bothersome,” Shiki murmured, turning away to join his class, who had moved on. Before he left, he gave Ayuka one last look. Zero glared after the Vampires, bitter.

Then with a grunt of what seemed like pain, he grabbed his head, looking down at Ayuka, and then over at Ayumi. His lavender eyes widened, and he took a step forward, before moving his hand to his throat.

“Get back to your dorms!” he snarled, before taking off at a run.

“Oi, Zero!” Yuuki shouted after him. “Ah, what’s with that guy?”

Fumiko brought a hand up to her mouth in thought, looking at Ayumi. “Interesting, indeed.”


End file.
